


Reservations of a Warden

by Unionhack



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionhack/pseuds/Unionhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When rumors of corruption in the Grey Warden ranks reach the ears of the Champion of Kirkwall, his mind immediately drifts to the safety of his younger brother, Carver. Faced with a decision, Hawke seeks out his younger brother to protect what is left of his family once again.</p><p>[Spoilers for Dragon Age: Inquisition]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservations of a Warden

It had been quite some time since the Champion of Kirkwall had laid eyes upon the glimmering silver armor of the Grey Wardens, the armor that Carver had come to wear as a second skin. Hawke saw the look of pride in his brother's often scowl-ridden face, and couldn't help but smile. How many times did he have to hear complaints during their misadventures in the city? Quips and passive-aggressive mumbles were replaced by proud proclamations of purpose ever since Carver found his 'calling', so to speak.

The present state of the Wardens worried Hawke, worry not solely born out of fear for his younger brother's life, but also for the good reputation of the order that had saved so many. With the Breach fresh in everyone's minds and the Grey Wardens making a sudden disappearance, the world was at the very least suspicious of the ancient order.

The Champion's train of thought drifted away when he locked eyes with his younger brother, who had until now not noticed his elder sibling's presence. Carver's immediate expression was not one of annoyance, but one of nervous surprise. It was a moderately active small town just outside of Serault, used often as a stopping point for travelers on the long road to stock up and recuperate after a long day's trek. With so many people walking back and forth, it was difficult for Carver to pick anyone out from a crowd until eye contact was made. Seeing his elder brother was quite the shock, and couldn't have been a mere coincidence.

It was the perfect place to head off Carver's journey to join with his fellow Grey Wardens in Orlais. Thankfully, Varric's connections were reliable as ever, and were the only reason Hawke was able to locate his younger brother. The letters Carver had sent before the incident in Kirkwall contained enough information on his movements, but with Hawke's moving about to avoid Chantry scrutiny, receiving such letters was no longer possible. 

Hawke, with a deep breath, stepped forward, brushing past people and approaching Carver. Once he stood an arm's reach away, Hawke was unsure how to approach the issue of saying hello. And an issue it always was after long reunions with Carver, especially since the last few involved Kirkwall being on fire. After a while, the Champion sighed and settled on a simple "Hello, Carver."

"Brother." Carver replied, as was predictable. "Not everyday we end up in the same Orlesian town on the same day. I assume something's gone wrong."

The Champion made a gesture of his shoulder to the east, the direction of Ferelden. "No doubt word of the Breach and the Inquisition has reached your ears over the last few weeks."

"How could it not have?" replied the younger Hawke sibling with a shrug. "The Orlesians speak of it as passing gossip. They're too comforted by their gilded walls to realize the world is ending."

Hawke simply smirked. Orlesians.

Carver crossed his arms. "I'm surprised you're not involved with this Inquisition business. You're not, are you? Seems like the thing you'd jump right into."

A spot-on observation from Carver, his statement not veiled in passive aggressiveness as always. Carver had really grown ever since he and his brother had a sort of reconciliation after Knight-Commander Meredith was driven insane by the red lyrium idol. Hawke elected to forgo mentioning the letter from Varric asking him to visit the new Inquisition stronghold. It was neither important at the moment, nor was it appropriate knowing how Carver might react to such a thing. "No, Carver, no involvement from me. I've something more immediate that requires my attention."

The younger Hawke quirked an eyebrow. He wanted nothing more than his brother to get to the point. "And that is?"

"We need to get you away from here. Far from Orlais." Hawke stated bluntly. "Aveline's not far from here, she can bring you to-"

"Is that what this is?" Carver interjected, his signature scowl making a return. "Dammit, brother, what will it take to convince you that I can handle myself? Was helping you cut down Orsino and the Knight Commander not proof enough?"

Hawke bit his lip. "That's not the point, Carver. I-"

"No. Maker forbid I do something that matters. Demons are roaming the countryside and I'm not going to leave that to you and your Inquisition." 

"Not my Inquisition, Carver, and you know that's not the point. There's been rumors, I've talked with Stroud and-"

Carver's arms unfolded as he took a standoffish stance. "You're turning me around halfway through Orlais based on a rumor?" he nearly shouted, causing several heads to turn. "Is this you caring, or are you just swooping in to play Hero again? Save your idiot kid brother again, the grown man who lugs around a sword almost taller than he is?"

"Listen to me!" Hawke yelled, causing a majority of the people around his brother and himself to stop in stunned silence. There was a small crowd gathered around them, all looking to get in on the affairs of strangers. Neither of the two brothers cared, but it did make things a bit awkward. The Champion continued after a short pause. "You're the only family I have left, Carver. Gamlen's a swine, he hardly counts, and I doubt the demons would waste their time with him. I'm not going to lose you to the whims of Wardens gone mad."

"You know what you're talking about, right? The Wardens are some of the only level heads in all of this."

Hawke shook his head. "No. No, they're not. I'm asking you to trust me, Carver. You know I wouldn't ask this of you unless I knew it was serious." 

Carver curled up his fist and exhaled, then sighed. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Aveline has men ready to accompany you to the Anderfels. She was ready to go with you herself, but I convinced her to stay. She's the only thing holding Kirkwall together in all this." Hawke answered. "I'm sure, Carver. Please."

The younger Hawke closed his eyes and took a step back. "Brother, if this turns out to be nothing but a false alarm..."

"Never." Hawke answered sincerely. "I swear it, I'll find you as soon as I take care of things."

With a solemn nod, Carver sighed once more. "So be it. I'll take care, brother. I... hope you do the same."

The Champion stepped back as well, nodding. "I promise." he finished, turning away. It was as good of a reunion as he could have hoped for. All that remained was to meet with this Inquisitor that he had heard so much about from Varric.

For now, his mind was at ease.


End file.
